Slayer: Generation (Movie)
Slayer: Generation also known as Slayer: The Movie or Buffy the Vampire Slayer II: Next Generation is movie that continues the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series from where Slayer ends. The movie was released in 2011. The movie takes place in the timeline between Slayer and Slayer Darkness Conspires, Slayer taking place from 2003 and ending in 2006 and SDC taking place from the end of 2009 until the end of 2012. Slayer Generation takes place in 2008 and explains some of the incidents and events that happened between the official TV series shows. The movie takes place entirely in New York City, following character Alexis Perry's career as a New York City Police Department Gang Unit officer. Plot/Summary The movie starts out with Alexis and Matt now living in New York City with her boyfriend Max. Alexis has transferred from working as a Crisis Unit to working with the NYPD's Gang & Street Task Force. Alexis is on duty and with a Gang Unit, takes down a drug dealing ring. Not long into the movie is a major shootout scene in which Bloods members attempt to kill Max, a Crips leader. Alexis and Max defend themselves in the scene as dozens of Bloods attempt to kill Max and in turn, attempt to kill Alexis. NYPD Emergency Services Units arrive on scene and the shoot out becomes a war zone. Max is forced to flee while Alexis and NYPD kill the attacking Bloods. The incident results in Alexis and Max's relationship becoming strained, her, an NYPD officer and him, a gang member. She is forced to move out with Matt to her own apartment. While on a SWAT raid of a suspected gang house, it turns out to be not what they thought. They find cult and Satanist paraphernalia, graffiti and various objects, statues and what Alexis understands is magicks. The raid is a failure but Alexis returns to see what is going on. Giles in contacted and he fears there is a continued presence of evil and demonic activity on Earth, even though Alexis already destroyed it all. Not long later, an officer who was involved in the raid becomes violently ill and dies. Other officers soon fall to the same demise but their bodies disappear as well. Soon people begin going missing in the city, some found eaten or remains discovered in alley ways. Incidents of attacks begin in the city and reports of zombies breaks out. Shawn, Faith and Alexis prepare for the worst and get to work on trying to find out what this cult has done. Giles comes to the city and gets in right before it is quarantined and bridges are closed. Giles and the three search the cult hideout and he is disturbed by what he finds. A portal has been opened in the hideout that has allowed the forces of darkness to seep into Earth's dimension from demon dimensions. An infection has broken out, turning people into vampiric zombies. While Giles and Willow work to close the portal, Faith, Shawn and Alexis must combat an outbreak of zombies which has begun in Central Park. Giles and Willow fail and flee the hideout as it explodes and a beam of light rises into the air, towering over the city. It creates a vortex of clouds and glowing energies in the sky. A tornado of demonic energy is formed which then dissipates. Overwhelmed by zombies, Shawn, Faith and Alexis return to Alexis' apartment and meet with Giles and Willow. Giles fears that evil has returned to Earth. The zombie outbreak worsens. Giles and Willow plan to use Alexis' powers in a last ditch effort to stop the portal and cut off the energies infecting the zombified humans. It works as Alexis releases a much smaller burst of energy and the portal is closed. The zombies return to normal humans. Back to work, Alexis and a SWAT team must raid a gang house in a Crips neighborhood. Inside is Max and over a dozen others. Alexis takes Max into custody herself but lets him go away from the scene and breaks up with him because of this conflict. Toward the end, Faith and Alexis locate the cult responsible for the portal and fight them. The cult is destroyed. Cast * Christine Fletcher as Alexis Perry *Jason Richards as Shawn Perry *Danny Andrews as Matt Perry *Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles *Darius Johnson as Max Stinton *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture